


The Dark Heroes

by Kyuubi16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Rewrite, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Polygamy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Harley has finally gotten over her feelings for the Joker after his abuse goes too far. She then finds herself falling for the person who nurses her back from the verge of death. One who has grown tired of the no kill policy and angry at the fact that he gave up everything for peace, only for it to mean nothing. Mix with Justice League and other comics despite being under Batman.





	

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

 

0

Story start

0

Looking down at the Platinum haired woman on the bed he couldn't help but feel guilt and remorse. There was no way to rationalize this as anyway but senseless violence. One that he most likely played a part in.

Regardless of the guilt that was building up inside him like a pitcher of sweet ice tea overflowing the glass on a hot summer's day seemed never ending. The amount of sugary sweetness that would lead to decayed teeth and then one day the excruciating pain of a not so gentle dentist visit. For his taunts and observations could have only contributed to the state of the young woman.

It was a saddening cycle of abuse. He had heard about it before. How she was tossed away and then came sniffing back like a lost and sad puppy. How could they leave that monster alive? Which only added furthered thin the straw leading to it breaking. Leading to him to make his final decision.

He remembered when he found her on the cold and unforgiving streets of Gotham. Her tattered black and red skin tight costume was covered with tears and cuts. Her face with smeared white make-up, warped and mixed from the bruising. Her eyes, puffy and red; cried out to the points where tears would no longer flow. He could remember feeling sorry for her, the past few days wracked with sobs. Wondering as she put it, 'why her Pudden hated her' and threw her away? He had to repeatedly assure her that the events were through no fault of her own. Most days she was quiet, almost like a mute as she seemed to stare out the window. But though each day she opened up more and more.

For the first time in days, Harley brightened. "I love cookies!" she exclaimed as her host set down a tray. It was worth it to see her smile. He had a soft spot for women. A fairly common trait among self proclaimed Casanovas or maybe it was the fact that she was a mixture of two very important someones.

''They're chocolate chip.'' Her host said solemnly as he took a seat by her bed side and turned on his laptop. ''How are you feeling today?''

''Better...'' she replied, almost aimlessly and then proceed to scarf scarfing down half the tray. It was rather understandable why her appetite was so voracious, seeing as she really hadn't eaten much of anything the past few days. After she was finished she took up a thinking position. Glancing at her host, and staring intently at him as if she was trying to remember something. ''Why are you helping me?'' she asked as her host stopped in mid-type.

''You needed help...'' he answered as he went back to typing. The background screen went from blue to white as the host went to another website. He seemed to be a naturally fast typist as a series of words filled up the page in a minute without pause from mistakes.

''Don't you know who I am?''

''Trust me...I do...I think you look better in red and black then green and purple honestly.'' he answered, still typing on the laptop.

''You...you're foxy boxy!'' the platinum blonde exclaimed as Realization formed on her face.

''Yeah...I...am.''

'So this is where you disappeared. So...is it true...did you...'' she seemed hesitant to bring it up.

''Yes...I killed Doppelganger.'' he answered as he paused. ''Because I grew tired of this annoying cycle this world has found itself trapped in. Because I can find little reason or justification on why monsters like the Joker are too alive.''

Harley, an other time would have reacted if anyone said anything bad about her Pudden, but this time it was different. Was it that she was on the recent end of one of his twisted games or was it the eerie coldness in his eyes when he spoke? In his eyes it was obvious and evident. He was tired. He was sick of it. ''Look what he did to you? Can you remember what your state was when you arrived?'' He continued shortly after, perhaps sensing her hesitation. ''You were broken...yes you were a feared villain, one of Gotham's most feared; reduced to nothing more then a broken bird that would have died if I hadn't found you. You had internal bleeding. I hate to disguise you when I took you to the hospital or else you would have died. Are you understanding what I'm saying? That man almost killed you? Again! How can you keep going back to him? I'm giving you a choice. Just like I'm giving everyone else one. They have one more chance. One last chance! And that's all they get.

If Batman doesn't take out the joker next chance he gets then results be damned! And I won't hesitate to go through 'anyone' that gets in my way. When I woke up in this world I was, but a stranger. I sacrificed everything Harley, everything to give the world piece. I gave up my hopes, my dreams, my friends, EVERYTHING to stop a madman like the Joker and I wake up in this world and found it's gone to hell and that everyone has forgotten just about every bit of history that my time contributed. It just...it just drives me crazy.'' During his speech so many emotions formed on his face. Confusion, Anger, Lost, and the one that stood out was regret.

''So please don't make me go through you Harle? I've seen love and I know what it means for a girl to love me. To admire me and for me to be so clueless that I never got a chance to return it let alone answer her declaration. It remains one of my biggest regrets. No worthwhile man would so heartlessly crush on a woman's heart as he did yours. ''

He got up, his laptop under his arm. ''Think about it Harley Quinzel. Do you want to continue being feared or hated? Do you want your name to be synonymous to something children will fear? What about our career, your goals, and dreams? Have you thrown them all away so careless for what is not even love but a childish crush? And is that the type of man you truly want to expose your children too? Someone who isn't kind, stable, sane or can be completely honest with you? So please think real hard about this.'' he finished as his Doorbell rung. He sighed and took one last glance at the woman and went to exit the door. He didn't see her again that night, making dinner and leaving it in the microwave as he went out to continue his vigilante duties.

His confusion seemed to only linger in the forefront of his mind without fail. Though that was not as surprising as what came the following morning.

"You… you're right!'' Which was pretty hard to focus on what he was right about when she was apparently wearing on of his shirts that came to her thighs and wasn't quite made for someone with her...proportions.

''I...I want to better myself. But it's just so hard you know? Where can I go? What can I do? My family wants nothing to do with me and there is no way I can get a job now. Nothing I do will ever get rid of the stigmata that follows being the Joker's right hand woman. And who would want a family with someone everything think is a psychopath anyway?''

''You're not a psychopath. Confused and misunderstood yeah, but a psychopath I don't believe that. I won't lie...you've done a lot of horrible things working with the joker and that's not so easily overlooked or swept under the rug. No matter how attractive you are.'' Even when he was being serious he couldn't help but be a bit of a shameless flirt. ''All you an do now is try to amend your mistakes by helping people. And to do that we have to free the world of people like the Joker.''

''How..how do we do that?''

''We,'' he paused for a moment. ''...end their schemes. For the last time! Quite frankly, we simply just kill them!'' he answered with finality as Harley gasped.

''Isn't that a bit extreme! I mean...''

''How many lives Harley!'' he started sternly. ''Have been lost? How many Fathers will no longer be able to go home and kiss their children tonight after work? How many times will a parent have to bury their child?'' he asked as his voice began to grow louder. ''Will sister mourn brother or brother mourn sister? '' His face tightened. ''HOW MANY DAMN TIMES WILL I HAVE TO BURY ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"' He screamed as Harley backed against the wall. Her face stricken with fear.

Her host stopped upon realizing he was frightening her. ''I'm sorry...I just...I'm just so tired. I'm just so damn tired of this endless cycle going back and forth. Like those stupid comic books that keep psychopaths and smug bastards alive just when their popular, never-mind the dissonance of how popularity equals a legacy never-mind the crimes and the people they hurt. ''

''I...I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just...'' she was cut off as her host pulled her into a comforting hug.

''It's alright, I know how you feel. I didn't know the magnitude of my situation when I first signed up too, but that changes now. I want you to be the first to join my team. Of heroes and anti-villains alike tired of this senseless struggle. So what is your answer? ''

Do you want your name to be synonymous to something children will fear?

''Will you follow me on a road to a better life?

Have you thrown them all away so careless for what is not even love but a childish crush?

''Will you erase that dark past of yours.''

Do you want to continue being feared or hated?

''B- Before I answer. Can you tell me your name? ''

Someone who isn't kind, stable, sane or can be completely honest with you? So please think real hard about this.''

He smiled at her and answered. ''Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. ''

''And...you'll say I'll become a Hero?''

''A dark hero or vigilante. However you want to look at it, but at least you'll be able to look at yourself in the mirror and you can be proud of yourself. And maybe you might even find that one guy who will treat you like you deserve to be treated. ''

What about our career, your goals, and dreams? And is that the type of man you truly want to expose your children too?

''I think I already have...'' she whispered to herself.

''Huh...what was that?'' He asked only to her surprise for Harley to throw her arms around his neck in a surprise hug.

''Thank you Mr. N you want regret. I'll make you proud. I'll be the best team member you'll ever have. I'm through with Pud...I mean the Joker. You're nice and you make me cookies! I wanna stay with you!''

'Aah crap!'''H-Harley, I didn't mean...'' he stammered over his words. For the first time in the longest he was...nervous. Just what in the hell was going on?

''P-Please? You're a nice guy aren't you? Just the kind a girl like me should be looking for?'' she asked as she gave him 'the look.'

'Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean I can get to know her. I mean 'almost' everyone deserves a second chance. That's right...I want to help her. That's the only reason that I...''

''Hey! A-Are...are you poking me? Why Mistah. N...'' Harley said with mock aghast as she giggled. ''I think I see what kind of guy you are after all.''

''Yep! Normal will never be an option with me.''


End file.
